


Underneath the Turquoise Eyes

by Gormi



Category: Underneath The Turquoise Eyes (UTTE)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gormi/pseuds/Gormi
Summary: Alexandria, a princess from a wealthy family, sees something far more deeper in nature. New people and adventures will encounter her life, and maybe, change her life forever. Under her turquoise eyes can be the key to a deeper meaning of her life...





	Underneath the Turquoise Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is my first time writing, don't come at me saying it's shit, ik

**Underneath The Turquoise Eyes**

The Jewel Kingdom, one of the wealthiest kingdoms in all of the land. Surrounded by a forest of magic, or for some folks it's magical. Nobody believes that mythical creatures like two tailed foxes or elves exist, except for some, who were burned because they were "witches". In a wide room in the castle, a beautiful girl lies in slumber. Her tanned-orange skin with orange freckles that look like gems dim slightly with the sunlight. Her short light brown hair with a hint of orange tangled around like knots. A small ding could be heard from the hallways, and she jumped up like if she was already awake. Looking around, she picked out her clothes: A light lavender dress with light blue truffles under them and light blue fabric that circled around her freckled shoulders. She was ready as fast as someone could say "mouse" and dashed out of her room. A maid bowed at her "Good morning, princess Alexandria" The girl did a little curtsy "Morning, Ms. Annabelle." "Please, call me Anna" the maid chuckled and walked to her own little room. Alexandria slid down the long stairs and hopped off. In front of her were her parents. King Adrian, a wealthy man with a muscular build, ruffled dark brown hair, green eyes and a young face. His fur cape reached to the floor, his shining jewelry along his fingers, neck, and his chest. His glimmering crown was the star of the show. Then there came the slender woman with long reddish hair, slightly tanned, blue eyes, and a beautiful dark blue down with gems surrounding it, a disco ball if you say. Her crown filled with many patterns and a jewel that sits in the middle. She was Queen Mary II. 

Alexandria skipped towards her mother, where Mary would give her a nice warm hug and a pec on her forehead. King Adrien would softly pat his daughter's back, but he kept his focus on the outside of the windows. "Father, what seems to be the problem? What is going on outside?" Alexandria would walk to the window and gasped softly at the horrid view. Someone was being burned at the stake. "They are burning the witches, dear" the man said from the back. Mary with a worried face obviously wasn't happy with what was going on. Shouts were being heard from the village and huge puffs of smoke clouded the area. "Poor guy, they didn't have to burn them down. This rule is unfair, we should't burn anyone!" the freckled girl faced her parents with an angry face. Her mother just looked away, hiding her expression. "Alexandria, we talked this before, I make the rules and it is fair and square. Do you understand!" Her father raised his voice and slammed his cane against the stone that was covered in an ocean blue rug. Alexandria scoffed and ran outside of the castle towards the village. The king began towards the exit when he was stopped by his wife. "Let her be, she'll understand when she is older." she sighed weakly and both locked shoulders with each other. 

The village was very beautiful believe it or not. Large and graceful vines covered the houses like snakes. The smell of fresh bread and ointments filled the air. It was not loud, just small chatters filled in the empty gaps. Soft music played in the background as some danced, sang, and cheered. The freckled girl ran behind the village, where a cottage a bit far from the village stayed. A woman about her mother's age looked out the window and smiled, yelling at something from inside the cottage. Out the door came a tall and thin girl, about the same age as her. She has long, golden locks of hair tucked in a neat bun. Pale blue eyes like ice and a warm smile met Alexandria like a bear hug. "Hello Lexie!" the blond did a little curtsy with her tattered dress. "Let's go out in the woods shall we, Belle?" Alexandria held out her hand, and Belle held her hand, as they ran in synch to the mysterious forest. They both felt a nice and soft blush on their cheeks as they walked along the safe path towards their secret base. A small tent with flowers and a table made out of a stump waited for them. Both girls drank tea and ate nice biscuits Maid Anna prepared for them.

Alexandria giggled and turned to her left when she saw unfamiliar footprints. It wasn't made from an animal that she knew in all the kingdom. "I'll be in the tent making more tea if you wanna join" the blond hopped off her seat and crawled into the tent. The tanned girl looked around and followed the footprints when she screamed. Huge vines began to tighten her arms, waist, and legs, pulling her down. "Help!! Someone help!!" she screamed, squirming aggressively to get herself free. Belle ran to her side with a sharp rock and began to slash at the vines, but it was no use. She pulled her instead, but she slipped and fell unconscious. Alexandria's scream began to muffle and was pulled into the earth, where she was last seen...

End of Chapter 1 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I really enjoyed making this chapter, Ill make more when I can!. For now, take care tysm for reading!!
> 
> -Gormi <3


End file.
